The Ties of Family
by Many Voices In My Head
Summary: Ever since the crash Darien has had no clue of his past or his family. It never really crossed his mind to try to find a living relative until one morning a simple ring of the doorbell changed everything.
1. Prologue

The Ties of Family

Disclaimer: We don't own it! Never have never will, but if you sue here's what you'll get: Four empty Mountain Dew bottles, two empty Pepsi bottles, a few plates and some other garbage. Translation we're poor.

Ding dong Darien moans as the sound of his doorbell summons him from the dream realm to the waking world. Who in the world could that be? He didn't have any appointments that he knew of, and Serena, Rini and the other girls were off at some girls' summer camp thing, so who in the name of the Silver Millennium was at his door at…he turned over and grabbed his watch off of the night stand and glanced at the time, groaning when his eyes focused…ten in the morning?

Ding dong Again the bell tolled, insistent that he get up and attend to the one who was ringing it. He sighs heavily before grunting as he got up, quickly throwing on a shirt before shuffling toward the door, "I'm coming, I'm coming." He mutters, rather irritable at having been woken up from a rather pleasant dream. Ding dong the bell sounds in reply, almost seeming to mock his bad mood.

Finally he reaches the door, and yawning as he opens the door, he asks, "What is it?"

At first, there's silence, which makes him pause mid-yawn and open a single eye to see who indeed had dragged him out of bed. The sight that greets him is quite unexpected, for he finds two girls standing in his doorway, staring at him like they'd seen a ghost. They were both brunettes with semi-long hair, the taller one with hazel eyes and the short one with blue gray eyes. They could have been fraternal twins had it not been for the obvious height and age difference. They continue to stare at him in such a way that makes him ask a bit uncomfortably, "Can I…help you?"

This seems to break the shorter girl out of her trance, at which time she proceeds to tackle him, yelling, "BROTHER!"

Darien is so shocked by the sudden movement that he can't help but fall backwards, landing squarely on his butt. The taller girl immediately moves to remove the other one from her position on top of him, sighing in exasperation as she does, "Oreasa! I thought we agreed, NO tackling! For Pete's sake, you could've given him a concussion!"

'Oreasa' just glares at her, "I don't care! I wanted to make sure he knew we were happy that we finally found him!"

By this time, Darien had recovered from the shock, and asks uncertainly, "Umm…excuse me, but who ARE you two?"

The taller of the two girls clears her throat before extending a hand to help him up, which he accepts, while saying "Sorry for the shock, we meant for it to be a bit gentler. My name's Meredisu and this is my younger sister Oreasa. To put it bluntly, we're your younger sisters, and we've been searching for you for the past five years."

Darien's eyes widen and he gasps, Oreasa using this chance to talk a mile a minute, "Yeah! We've learned everything we could about you before we came here. We know what school you go to, what orphanage were born at, and that you have a girlfriend." She says, saying the last word with a bit of a singsong quality.

"You're my…sisters?" he asks, barely able to grasp onto cognitive thought. "But the hospital never said…."

Oreasa automatically rolls her eyes, "Oh them, they told US that, since it would be likely that we would be adopted by different families, that it would be best for your 'unstable emotional state' if we not traumatize you with first reuniting with you, then leaving due to being adopted."

Meredisu nods, taking over, "Right, but after a couple years we decided that even if we were all adopted by different families, WE were still family, and WE could still be together, even if we didn't necessarily LIVE together."

Oreasa butts in once again, smiling widely, "And so we started searching for you!" her face then gets serious before whacking him over the head, "You idgit, do you have ANY idea how HARD it was to track you down? You shouldn't freakin' move around so much!" she says, pouting a bit.

Meredisu holds out her hand, smiling, "Come on brother, we've got a lot to catch up on, and I'm sure you have tons of questions."

Darien just stares at her hand for a moment before taking it with a smile as well, using it to help with his getting off the ground while saying, "You've got no clue." He then ushers the two in before closing the door behind them. Once inside,

AN: Well, I thought that was long enough for a Prologue. Thank Masked Mistress for this one, she's helping.:D either that or she's pulling the strings. Read, Review if you want, I'd appreciate it if ya did. Please no flames about sub and dub names, you see we don't know all of the sub names, we'll just be using some of them at certain times. So hope you enjoyed that :D Buh bye now.


	2. Chapter 1

The Ties of Family

Chapter One

Disclaimer: We _still_ own nothing, but two characters. This time if you sue you get a Dollar General bag! Knock yourself out!

A/N: I am completely stoked right now. I think I may pass out. Here it is the day after posting it and 42 hits. WOW! Sorry, I just want to thank those who read and those who reviewed, with a special shout out to MoonieB! Thank you! You know what you did. This will be the only time I put an author's note at the top. Sorry. Now on with the story . . .

Darien ushers the two in, an awkward silence is shared by the three. Once inside, the silence continues while the shorter of the two, Oreasa, begins to wander the living room examining any and all objects that she finds, pictures and such.

"So," Meridisu begins as she went to claim a seat on the couch, taking a deep breath as if she were steeling herself for a dive into icy water, "what do you want to know first?"

"If you're my sisters," Darien started.

"We are!" came a sudden reply from Oreasa, who seemed to be entranced by the pictures she found, only to be glared at by the older of the two girls, which doesn't seem to faze her in the least.

"Okay," he continued, "then, why weren't you in the car when it crashed?"

"Well, you see, we were on a family vacation at a hot springs in the mountains," Meridisu began, turning back towards Darien.

"And you got sick!" the younger sister interrupts from across the room.

"Right," Meridisu nods. "You got sick. So, Mamma and Papa had to take you to see the doctor in town."

"And left us with neighbors," comes another addition from other side of the room.

The older of the two girls turns her head towards her little sister. "I'm getting to that. They weren't actually neighbors. More like friends of the family that agreed to watch us for a little while." Meridisu then looks to Oreasa as if waiting for another interruption. After a second she starts continues the story, bowing her head a bit, "And, that's when . . . the accident happened"

"Alright," Darien nods, "Then, why didn't you two go the same orphanage?"

"Because we would 'traumatize' you!" Oreasa answers mockingly, making air quotes around the word 'traumatize' for emphasis while rolling her eyes.

"And they knew that if we were near you, we wouldn't pass up the opportunity to tell you who we were," the middle child adds.

Darien shakes his head, "I should have figured . . . Why did you wait this long to come find me then?"

"We-" Meridisu tries to begin.

"Well! First, we needed a way to actually come here, and then there's the thing that we got separated and just found each OTHER a couple years ago. And did I mention how HARD it was to find you!" Oreasa interrupts once again with a rant, pout-glaring at Darien as she says the last bit.

Meridisu nods "Right, and while we were stuck there, we weren't allowed to see your records, because they knew if we were, we would try to find you."

"Then, how did you two know so much about me?"

"We uh," Meridisu stammers sheepishly, blushing slightly.

"We snuck into the office and stole your records," Oreasa answers proudly.

"And you're proud of this?" he questions with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yep! Anything to find my onii-chan," the young one beams proudly.

Darien sighs, "Alright, I believe you."

"YAY!" Both girls chorus together.

"Now, first things first," Darien begins, "how old are you two?"

"How old am I? Well . . . Lessee here," Meridisu begins counting on her fingers.

"You forgot how old you are?" he asks with a quirked brow and a near sweat dropping look.

"Oh come ON! Even I know my age . . . I'm fifteen, right?" Oreasa comments.

The older sister looks at her brother blankly, "Nooo . . . Who told you THAT?""

"She's seventeen" Oreasa answers sparing her brother a bit of confusion.  
"Right," Meridisu smiles.

Darien can't help but look at his newly found sisters confusedly as they begin to laugh at their own antics. Then, a thought hits him, "Wait, where are you two staying now?" The two girls look at him blankly, then to each other and back him with a sheepish look on their faces.

"Well . . . Ya see . . ." Meridisu begins.

"We've been kind of going from foster home to foster home and the older we got the less people wanted to adopt us . . ." Oreasa continues.

"And then when we found out that you were living around here . . .we kinda . . . ran away from the orphanage . . . Eh heh." Meridisu laughs a bit nervously

"And now they're kinda…looking for us or at least I think they are."

"So, yeah, we're not really staying anywhere at the moment . . . 'cept on benches and under bridges and the like, eh heh."

His eyes widen a bit, "You're living on the streets!"

"Eh heh," Meridisu explains, continuing to laugh with an edge of nervousness, "yeah, ya see, it was the only way we found we'd be able to look for you. If we hadn't, we couldn't have possibly done it."

"Because the stupid idiots wouldn't let us touch the records and wouldn't let us go very far 'unsupervised' so we wouldn't find you," Oreasa adds none too pleased.

"So, we got together and had a long talk, well 'long' talk, Oreasa can't really sit still for too long."

"I can tell," he comments.

"So, anyways, we got together and talked, and we both decided that the pleasures of having a roof over one's head weren't as important as finding family, so we ran away."

"And then we found you!" Oreasa chimes in.

Meridisu nods, "Right."

"So, now that you've found me, do you have any plans on where you're going to stay? Are you going back to where you ran away from?" Darien asks, resulting looks of horror appearing on both girls' faces. "Okay, I'll take that as a 'no'." He sighs, feeling a bit backed into a corner.

"I don't wanna go back," Oreasa whines quietly.

Meridisu smiles, "I don't think either of us does, it's not so much that the place in and of itself was bad, but something tells me that they wouldn't be too kind to escapees, even those that willingly turned themselves in."

"You make is sound like a prison," he points out.

"It practically was!" Oreasa exclaims.

Meridisu shrugs, "I guess . . . I mean, why do you think we weren't allowed out?"

This seems to irritate Darien a bit as the younger sister looks to the floor. "So . . . Can we stay with you? At least for a little bit?" Oreasa looks up at her brother with sad eyes, "Please?"

He looks to the older of the two sisters, anger beginning to build in his eyes, despite the calm composure he was displaying in the rest of his body language, "Just answer me one more question, if you were to go back, what would they do to you?"

The older sister shrugs, "They would probably lock us up and give us a bad reputation for being runaways and notify the police and have them put as on some sort of probation list or some sort, almost nothing that hasn't happened before."

"And separate us again!" the youngest inhabitant of the room adds with venom in her voice, causing her brother to curl his hand into a fist.

"Then, you're not going anywhere near that place without me," he begins feeling protective of the family he just found out existed. "I will not have my family be slandered, and I WON'T have them be separated, especially since they were just searching for me. I don't care if I have to adopt you! I won't allow it!" he finishes in a tight, controlled voice looking very much like the royalty he is, unknown to his sisters.

"YAY!" the girls chorus as they tackle him joyfully from different directions, making him fall from his seat. "Thank you!"

Darien smiles, having been knocked out of his previous angry state of mind along with his chair, muttering under his breath, "Looks like I'm getting some early practice."

The younger one can't help but catch that out of curiosity, "Huh? Practice for what?"

"Um, nothing, never mind," he tries to shrug it off.

Meridisu whispers rather loudly into her sister's ear, "I bet it has something to do with his girlfriend."

"Speaking of your girlfriend, what's her name? We never found out." Oreasa asks.

"Yeah, and what's up with that hair-style? She a Sailor Moon wannabe or something?" Meridisu adds.

Darien can't help but laugh, "For your information, her name is Serena, and she had that hair-style before Sailor Moon even came on the scene, I know, I knew her before then." The girls then look to each other and then to him in wonder.

"There was a time before Sailor Moon appeared?" Meridisu asks.

"Ooh, this is serious," Oreasa laughs.

Meridisu nods, "Must be, and who was the little kid that we've seen the two of you with? Ya know the cotton candy hair kid?"

"She's Serena's cousin," he answers.

"Cousin?" Oreasa quirks, "this girlfriend of yours is nice enough to let a little kid hang around you two?"

"Well," Darien rubs the back of his head, "it's not so much that she 'lets' Rini hang around, it's more like she's forced to."

"Define 'forced to'," the younger sister instructs.

"Her mom says she has to."

"Oh, never mind then," Oreasa says before finding something on the other side of the room to amuse her.

Meridisu laughs, "Told you she couldn't stay still for very long. So, it seems like, despite those stupid doctors, you've grown up to have a pretty decent life. I hope that you don't see us as intruding onto that."

Darien raises a hand to silence the girl while smiling, "Please, Meridisu, we're family. The two of you finding me just makes my life all the more enjoyable. I always wondered if I had any family somewhere out there and now I know, I do."

"Yep!" Oreasa chirps from across the room, "It just took us a while finding you."

Meridisu nods, smiling, "And the only way you're getting rid of us now is if we ALL get amnesia."

"I don't plan on getting amnesia again any time soon," Darien laughs.

"That's good. If you were, we may feel a bit unwanted." Meridisu sighs happily. "We're finally together again, it's like a dream come true." She smiles a bit sadly. "The only thing that could make it better would be if Mama and Papa were here still."

Oreasa gives off a small pout, "Ya had'ta bring that up didn't ya?"

The older sister smiles apologetically at the younger one, "Sorry, it popped out of my mouth before I could stop it."

"It's okay," Oreasa says before the growling of her stomach causes her to rub the back of her head.

Darien sees this as his opportunity to change the subject, "Well, as you're staying with me now, I suppose we should do something about dinner. So, do you want to eat out or have me cook something up?"

The eyes on both of the girls' faces go wide at the thought of eating out. They look at each other, nod, and say in unison, "Eat out."

Darien laughs, "Alright then, I know the perfect place, my friend's sister works there." He grabs his jacket, "Come on, or are you girls not hungry anymore?"

"You gotta be kidding," Meridisu shakes her head.

"Of course we're hungry!" Oreasa finishes. Both girls rush out the door before him, suddenly at the bottom of the stairs. "C'mon, Onii-chan!"

"Yeah! We're not getting any fuller!" Meridisu adds.

Darien chuckles to himself before closing the door and walking down the stairs, "And I thought my life couldn't' get any stranger."

"Onii-chan, Are we gonna walk there?" Oreasa asks.

Darien chuckles, "Well, we could, but I think today I'd rather take my car."

The girls look at each other. "You have a car?" Meridisu asks with slightly wide eyes.

He chuckles once again, "Yes, c'mon. I'll show you." He leads them down to the garage. At the sight of the car, the girls look at it then each other in shock.

"Ooh pretty," Oreasa says with a dropped jaw.

Meridisu wipes a bit of drool of off her mouth with her thumb, "You OWN that beauty?"

"Yeah, I do. Now, unless you would rather walk, get in."

Both girls dive into the car, then turn and look at their brother much like dogs who were ready and excited about a drive. Darien chuckles and shakes his head, while starting the car.

Oreasa looks out the window, "Who owns the sweet bike?"

Darien smiles, glad for the chance to brag a bit, though trying to look nonchalant about it, "Oh, that's mine too." Oreasa's jaw drops as she goes speechless.

"No way!" Meridisu says with wide eyes.

Darien chuckles and nods, "It is." Another growl from Oreasa's stomach causes them to start laughing before he then eases the car out of the parking area. "I'm guessing that we should get some food in those stomachs of yours before you two fall over dead," he laughs.

Japanese Translation

Onii-chan - Big Brother

AN: Alright! That's all I got for this chapter. I know it's short. I think so too. The next ones will be longer. I have reached the missing information in the 'outline'. So, now Masked Mistress and I have to recreate the girls encounter with Liz. Forgive me for the long, LONG wait. With any luck, it won't happen again. So until next chappie, Ja ne!

_BN:_ Hey there! Don't see many/any of these up, so I might be the first . . . YAY! Anyways lol, I'd like to thank everyone out there who's read this and wanted to see more for being EXTREMELY patient with us. Many Voices and I love writing…we're just not that disciplined about getting it up in a way where you guys can see it. Anywho, thanks a lot and, as Many Voices said, with any luck, you won't have to wait as long for the next one. Thanks for reading! R&R pretty please! Ja ne!

2nd AN: I luffs the beta reader, for she is a good tomodachi (friend). She catches the things that I don't and adds her special touch. Oh yeah! Does anybody know the name of the restaurant that Liz works at? I know it has something to do with Crown. So yeah once again, Ja ne!


End file.
